Making a deal with the De Vil
by nnk05
Summary: Chad has a proposal for Carlos that he was hoping would be beneficial for them. Will the De Vil go for it or is it all in vain. Read and find out. Also I own nothing of movie or characters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Deal

Chad Charming knew that when someone was acting. It was a skill that he had developed after years of acting himself. That was why he was able to play so many of his female classmates at the same time. He knew what they wanted him to be like and was able to play that role. But none of those relationships was what he had wanted. They couldn't fulfill what he really needed in a relationship.

That is what led to the present situation. It all started when Ben had announced that he was letting some of the children of the most villainous people to ever grace Auradon come off the Isle and go to school with them. Chad had been one of the most vocal of the students to disagree with Ben. Deep inside though he was hoping that one of them would be able to give him what he had really wanted. When the new kids had finally come he had immediately found himself enamored by one of them. That new kid had made a big first impression. After the first week he could tell that they were putting up an act. They were able to get by everyone else's notice but not his.

It was for that reason that Chad thought the the new kid might be able to finally give him what he had wanted. So he took some time to observe them without the other noticing. Once he was reasonably able to deduce that his initial feeling was as true as he could guess without asking he made his move. He had approached the other and directly confronted them.

"Will you make me your bitch" he asked. The one that Chad had approached was the youngest of the Isle kids, Carlos De Vil. While he had acted meek and nerdy, Chad sometimes noticed the smirk the let out whenever someone would fall for it. Even on the tourney field Carlos would have moments of aggressiveness and mercilessness that couldn't be explained away. That was what convinced Chad about Carlos.

Carlos stared at Chad for a while, making him second guess himself, before looking around to really make sure that no one was around. "You wanna repeat that Chad" he asked Chad with a smirk. Carlos knew that this was an embarrassment to the Charming and he was relishing every second of it.

"I said, please make me into your bitch" Chad repeated, a little quieter than before. The fact that Carlos had made him say it again was proof enough to Chad that Carlos would indeed do what he always needed some to do for him. He would be able to take control away from Chad. The reason he was never really invested in any of his relationships with girls was twofold. The first was that none of them could take control like he craved, while the second reason was because Chad was actually gay. He never actually cared for any of the relationships he had. But with a villain, and a hot one like the De Vil he could finally get everything he needed and wanted.

"What makes you think I'd be interested in you in that way Chad?" Carlos asked him. "Cause I've noticed the fact that you're acting around everyone. You make yourself seem weak and in need of protection, but your eyes always seem to laugh whenever anyone comes to your protection. As for whether or not you'd be sexually interested in a guy, you've never tried to interact with any of the girls in school. Also come on, you expect me to believe you wouldn't try to get with Evie if you were interested in girls. You guys seem close but it's clear to anyone who has eyes that you've never made a move on her" He said in a rush.

He wanted to let the De Vil know that he was sure of himself in this. "All good points, but that doesn't explain the main point so I'll ask you again" Carlos said in response. "What makes you think I'd be interested in _you_ in that way?" he had a smug look on his face this time. It was asked in a way to make Chad realize that Carlos wasn't really putting the prince in his line of sight.

After contemplating what answer would please the other for a few moments Chad finally said the only thing he hoped would persuade Carlos. "Cause I'll do anything you tell me to. Please I just fucking need someone to finally treat me like the little whore I am" he whined in a needy voice. He hung his face, too nervous to even stare the other in the face. If this didn't convince Carlos then nothing would.

After hearing Chad, Carlos smirked again. In all honesty as soon as Chad asked to be his bitch he was all for it. Getting a prince to willfully take whatever he wanted to give was such ego boost to the villain. It didn't hurt that Chad was hot, and he could tell from the looks he got of the other young man before and after practice. But Carlos wasn't going to make it easy for Chad. He wanted to be his bottom, he would have to go the whole nine yards.

"I'm gonna need some proof before we go any further than talking about it" he said. Chad lifted up his face taking note of the look of control that was on Carlos's face. It sent shivers down his spine. "What do you need" Chad asked, completely willing to let Carlos take charge. "You have a laptop don't you? I want you to take a video of yourself, completely nude, jerking off. Your face has to be in the video the whole time, and you have to beg me to do to you what you're doing to yourself" leaning into Chad's ear he whispered his instructions. He pulled back and started to walk away. He did stop though and turning his head to the other said "Oh and I want it by midnight tonight or no deal." He then continued on his way.

Chad was left frozen in place. Carlos hadn't given him a choice in the matter. Either he did it or he didn't. He didn't care about the fact that Chad would have to get his roommate to leave the room, or how Chad would go about it. Pulling out his phone Chad was dialing the number of one of the cheerleaders he had. He knew that his roommate had the hot's for this one in particular and was going to call in a favor with her.

* * *

 **Well guys, here is the first chapter for an idea I had. Let me know if you're interested in this going further or not.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Keeping up his end of the bargain

 **I'm Alive. Sorry for the lack not updating till now. I tried to last week, but I was having internet issues, and when those were resolved I actually caught something that just made me sleep most of the day. But I'm back and will be working on this. Thank you for your patients.**

* * *

After making sure the his roomie was gone for the whole night Chad locked the door and set his laptop up. He opened his webcam and set it to record after fiddling with the positioning and angle of view to be optimal. Stepping back so he was in complete view on the shot he waved his hand to the camera.

"Hey, or ehr… Hi sir. I know that you told me to make this completely naked but I thought you would enjoy it more if I actually stripped on cam for you. It's one of the things I always want you to do to me."

He moved his hands up and down his upper body. His fingers ghosting over the fabric covering his flesh. "I want you to tell me when it's okay for me to take off my clothes, what to take off first, and when to stop undressing. Since you're not here to do that right now Carlos, I'll be doing it in order from outerwear to underwear. Enjoy the show sir."

His hands, that had never stopping moving, lightly rubbed up from his hands to his shoulders crossed over each other, then down his pecs. He made sure his finger ended up running over his nipples as they went down towards his abs and reached the hem of his light blue shirt by his obliques. Staring hard at the small lens on his laptop he grasped the cotton shirt in his hands and reached up, pulling it up and over his head before taking it into his hand and throwing it in a random direction of his room, not caring where it landed at that moment in time.

Now in a white tank top and jean's Chad bit his bottom lip as his hands once again moved down his chest, this time toward his pelvis. He reached the bottom of his jeans and popped it open. Moving slightly farther down he grasped the zipper and undid his fly as well. Undulating his hips he turned around to show the camera his full clothed ass before he started to take his pants off. Slowly reveal the red boxer briefs he wore underneath his pants continue to go lower. Bending down as they went past his thighs, Chad's ass was prominently captured on the video. He stood up and kicked his pants off when they were around his ankles.

Turning back around to face the webcam again Chad's semi was apparent. It was starting to tent his Boxer Briefs, and knowing that him getting hard from stripping for a video he was sending to someone was turning Chad on more. "Mmmmm, I want you to tell me how slutty I am for getting chubbed up just from stripping for you. Make it known to me how you've not even touched me yet and I'm still getting stiff." he let out in a sensual tone as his hand reached for his pecs again. "Tell me to squeeze my pecs for you, to play with my nipples for you before I'm even nude." he instructed as he did just that. His fingers rubbing, pinching, and flicking his clothed nipples.

The tent in his shorts getting more eye-catching as he did. He stopped after a teasing himself some more and quickly reached for his tank top. He furiously tore it off his body and flung it away. "It turns me on so much if you would tell me to get on with it, to stop wasting your time for my pleasure." he said as he rubbed his protruding bulge in his hand. Giving hit a few strokes before reaching up and finally taking off the last piece of cloth he was wearing. There was now nothing covering his most intimate of places and Chad stood tall to show his naked glory to be recorded. His body was mostly hairless except for a light dusting on his pecs and a treasure trail leading down to his pelvic region. His chest was decent and his abs and legs were more defined, more of a cyclist body.

He wasn't smooth down there but his bush was very clearly trimmed and well groomed. Sticking out from his well cared for pubic hair was what he would consider one of his best attributes. Six inches in length, cut, with nicely proportioned head and a shaft that tapered thicker slightly till it reached his groin, was his fully hard dick. Clenching his ass he made it bounce up and down four or five times before speaking again.

"I want you to control when I can or can't touch myself. Make me have to beg for the some intimacy and pleasure. Make me watch as you stroke you own dick freely, or make me do so for you." He grabbed his own cock at the base when he said the last line. Moving his hand up his shaft to the head of his dick and rubbing his glans then back down to the root. Slowly continuing the motions tugging on his tool.

"Have me tease myself as I stroke myself for you." he gasped out, continuing in telling Carlos what he wanted to have happen to himself. He reached for his chest again with his free hand. Teasing his nipples alternatively. His hand holding his dick speeding up in the process. His breath coming faster as he panted out in pleasure, standing in front of the laptop during the whole process. Turning to the side to give a profile view as he continue to bring himself closer and closer to the edge.

"And when I'm really close, I want you to stop me. Edge me for as long as you like. Make me delirious from pleasure, and having to whine and beg for sweet release." Chad panted out as he stopped touching himself completely. His dick twitching from his self loving. He waited until his breath came back under control before going and picking up his laptop. He moved it so that it had a better, and closer view of his bed. After making sure it was a satisfactory view he then laid down on his bed, propping himself at an angle with the use of pillows.

"I want you to have me prep myself for you. Tease my own hole and stretch it in anticipation for you." moving his fingers up to his mouth while speaking Chad ended his sentence by licking his pointer and middle finger. Visible showing the camera him moistening his fingers with his spit, he sucked them into his mouth and really got them wet. Lifting his legs, he used his dry hand to spread his bottom cheeks apart and showed his hole to the camera. Quickly moving his other hand down he ran his pointer finger around his sphincter, teasing himself yet again. Not wanting his fingers to get dry he inserted one finger up till the second knuckle. His body shuddered at the intrusion and he took some time to get accustomed to it. Pulling his finger back out, he then pushed it back in. Slowly picking up the pace.

Once he was comfortable, and while his other finger was still wet he then added it into the mix. Another shudder as he slowly got used to the feel of his fingers inside himself. Chad lowered his legs give a better view of his dick again. He bent his fingers in search for his prostate as he continued to finger himself. He moaned loudly when he found it, his dick twitching in response. Not being able to stop himself any longer Chad took hold of his cock and started to beat his meat. His tempo was faster than before. He continued to thrust his fingers inside his ass, spreading them in a scissoring motion as he did. His moans getting louder his as he continued to furiously rub himself. Finally his body tensed, his hand rubbing his cock stopped moving as his ass tightened around his own fingers and he went over the edge with a "Oh fuckkkkkkkkkk."

Chad's first shot of semen lander over his shoulder onto one of his pillows. The next two hit his chest and dribbled down to his abs. The following shots got weaker and hit his abs, till the last of his load flowed out and onto his pubes. He gasped for breath as his body relaxed. Taking his fingers out of his ass he allowed himself to rejoice in the post orgasm feeling. Looking at the laptop webcam again he reached for a wet wipe he had prepared for this occasion. Cleaning his hands thoroughly he then reached for a towel and wiped up the rest of his mess before speaking again.

"I'd have you tell me to clean you up first before I'd clean myself up, sir. I hope that we can come to an agreement with this sir. I've now kept up my end of the bargain." He said as he hit the record button again to stop recording. Chad them went online and found Carlos's email address from the student directory. Noticing that the time was half past eleven, chad sent the video as an attachment to his would be master. Not feeling like actually cleaning up Chad merely pulled on a pair of boxer briefs and waited for Carlos's response.

* * *

When midnight rolled around Carlos checked his email for the first time since he had his run in with Chad. At the top of the list on new mail was the one Carlos was most happy for, the email from Chad. Making sure that Jay wasn't paying any attention to him Carlos opened the attachment. He watched the video in full, doing his best to keep his hard on from showing as he did. Taking the time to allow his hard dick to deflate he got up from bed and put on a pair of shorts and a tee shirt. Jay looked over at Carlos as he did this. To Jay's silent question Carlos said "Taking Dude for a late night walk, don't wait up for me." and went for the door. Dude, hearing his name and the word walk was quick to get up and follow beside Carlos. Jay nodded as he went back to doing his own thing. Carlos left with a very specific location in mind for this late night stroll.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this little scene, and stay tuned for more.**


End file.
